Karena Fanfiction
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Updated whenever idea struck. Hal hal aneh tentang fanfiction yang kepikiran di kepala... oleh Aricia. Warning: crack, gaje. RnR ya! Kalo ada ide silakan! Chapter 2: Ada berita di koran. Yang ada hubungannya dengan fanfiction... dan biologi.
1. Virus Komputer

**A/N: Happy Birthday Shinichi/Conan!**

* * *

"Hmm… hmm… hmm…" Aricia bersenandung pelan sementara jari jarinya menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Dia sedang menulis chapter baru untuk ceritanya satu satunya di fandom Naruto, Never Meant to Fall in Love, dan inspirasi sedang deras derasnya…

Sebuah Ping! Dari computer mengalihkan perhatiannya dan Aricia mengangkat alisnya. Ping itu terdengar seperti suara dari Yahoo Messenger…

…Tapi laptopnya bahkan tidak terhubung ke internet. Laptopnya bahkan tidak memiliki program Yahoo Messenger…

Penasaran, Aricia mulai meminimize jendela jendelanya yang terbuka. Satu untuk chapter baru My Immortal, satu untuk Never Meant to Fall in Love, satu browser dengan lima jendela terbuka, semuanya tentang film Conan yang ke 14, satu browser berisi forum forum Mangafox dan Infantrum…

Dan layar kosong dekstopnya. Aricia mengerutkan dahi.

"Hei!"

Kursi yang sedang Aricia duduki terdorong ke belakang saat Aricia berdiri dan menatap sekeliling. Siapa? Rumah kosong…

Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasi. Aricia duduk lagi dan menatap layar komputernya—

—dan melihat sesuatu di layar komputernya.

Tingginya tidak lebih dari satu inci. Dia memakai jas biru, kemeja putih, dasi kupu kupu merah, kacamata...

"Conan?" Aricia menggumam tidak percaya.

"Hei…" kata Conan. "Kau menulis apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Siapa kau?"

"Tadi kau menyebut namaku. Nama palsuku, sih."

"Ya. Tapi Conan nama karakter anime dan setahuku aku tidak menginstal program Conan apapun di sini. Jadi siapa kamu?"

"Aku adalah virus KID versi 1.0!"

Ping!

Dan asap pink memenuhi layar laptop Aricia. Aricia mengeluh.

"Virus KID versi 1.0? Yang benar saja?"

"Aku, virus Conan versi 1.0."

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Aricia menutupi wajahnya. "Laptopku di serang virus!!"

Dengan cepat Aricia mengklik start, lalu mulai menjalankan program antivirusnya.

"Aww…" KID pura pura cemberut. "Aricia mau mengusir kita!"

"Tapi kita virus versi 1.0. Kita tidak bisa diusir antivirus. Sekarang kita harus mengecek apa yang sedang dia rencanakan untuk kita."

"Hei! Aku bukan Aoyama Gosho! Nasib kalian bukan di tanganku!"

KID memberikan senyum nakal.

"Tapi. Kamu. Menulis. Fanfiction."

Jendela My Immortal terbuka, dan Conan mulai membaca…

"Apa apaan ini! Kamu membuatku marah pada Ran!" Dia berseru marah, lalu dia berusaha menghapus semua tulisan itu.

"Hei! Enak saja menghapus karya orang!"

Aricia mengklik Conan dan menariknya pergi dari tulisannya. Dengan cepat dia menutupi semua halaman tulisannya…

Tapi ternyata KID punya rencana lain. Dia menarik folder My Documents Aricia. Dia kini sedang mengamati folder fanfiction dan…

Dia melempar folder itu ke recycle bin.

"KID!"

Menggerutu marah dan merutuk rutuk, Aricia menangkap folder itu dengan kursornya sebelum folder itu hancur di recycler bin. "Kalian ngapain sih? Apa yang membuat kalian begitu ingin mendelete fileku?"

"Kau menembakku, kau membuat Aoko menjadi Lady KID, kau—" (1)

"Kau membunuh Kudou Shinichi, kau mengubahku menjadi burung gagak—" (2)

"Hei, itu kan cuma pura pura."

Kedua tokoh itu memelototi Aricia. Aricia mundur dari layarnya.

"Oke, oke! Maaf!"

"Belum cukup."

"Bagaimana dengan…" Aricia mulai panik. Kalau dia tidak cepat cepat, filenya bisa hilang semua— "Aku menulis sesuatu untuk kalian sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Kau akan menulis sesuatu yang aneh."

"Uh… bagaimana dengan… selamat ulang tahun, Shinichi, Conan?"

Conan berkedip, menatap Aricia.

KID juga berkedip, menatap Aricia.

"…"

"…"

"…huh?" Conan bertanya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Shinichi! Dan semoga kau bisa menangkap KID! Dan aku punya hadiah untukmu! KID takut pada ikan!"

Ekspresi KID berubah dari kaget, lalu ke bingung, lalu shock…

Ekspresi Shinichi berubah menjadi kejam.

"H-h-hei! Kamu tidak akan mengejarku karena dia kan?"

Aricia terkikik kejam, lalu dia segera membuka gambar ikan yang dia simpan di desktopnya. Conan mengambil ikan itu, lalu tersenyum kejam pada KID.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" Suara KID terdengar di seluruh rumah. Aricia tertawa cekikikan, melihat sang detektif kecil mengejar KID dengan ikan. Ooooohhh…

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Aricia tertawa.

**

* * *

A/N: /Evil laughter/**


	2. Fanfictiondotnet Warning

**A/N: /cekikikan/ ini dibuat oleh Aricia dan Spica Heavens (seorang freak SasuSaku dari fandom Naruto, kalau kamu suka juga dia punya account di sini) saat sedang membahas tentang zat adiktif dan psikotropika di tengah pelajaran biologi. Yang punya ide sih… Spica…**

* * *

Fanfiction(dot)net Warning!

Pihak Fanfiction(dot)net memperingatkan bahwa setiap huruf/karakter dalam cerita cerita fanfiction mengandung ZAT ADIKTIF dan ZAT PSIKOTROPIKA dan kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat dari zat zat tersebut.

Tidak diketahui apa jenis zat adiktif yang terkandung, karena penelitian tidak menunjukkan zat itu termasuk rokok atau alkohol. Meskipun begitu, diduga kuat zat tersebut termasuk golongan 'imajinasi', sebuah golongan baru di zat zat adiktif.

Tidak diketahui pula zat psikotropika yang terkandung, meskipun diketahui bahwa paling tidak 50%nya tergolong dalam zat halusinogen, dan sisanya tergantung pada genre cerita, bila genre 'angst' maka paling tidak mengandung 40% depresan dan bila genre romance mengandung 40% stimulan dan 10% halusinogen.

Efek dari zat zat tersebut dialami baik saat atau setelah membaca fanfiction, yaitu tertawa atau menangis sendiri, murung, sedih, atau melonjak lonjak dan berteriak secara tiba tiba.

Berita Fanfiction, Jakarta, 16 Mei 2010

**

* * *

A/N: Percaya ato nggak ini mbantuin aku ngapal di pelajaran biologi lo! /ahem/ jadi apal jenis jenis zat adiktif dan jenis jenis zat psikotropika…**


End file.
